One Crazy: Second Try
by GravityFails
Summary: Things go crazy fast in this gravity falls fanfic. Can Dipper and Mabel make it through this crazy day? what's going to happen to everyone's favorite dynamic duo? originally my first attempt at a fanfic let's see how I do this time shall we?
1. The Cause

It was a normal day….. At least as normal as things can get in gravity falls with monsters, ghost, and crazy citizens around every corner. Things seemed peaceful today at the mystery shack, Stan was in his office counting his money, laughing maniacally at the simple-mindedness of his customers. Wendy was reading another magazine, feet on the table not a care in the world, Soos was trying to pry his hand out of the toilet while he was trying to unclog it. And last but not least everyone's favorite mystery twins were lazily lounging in the living room. Dipper was reading the number 3 journal while Mabel was blowing raspberries and hanging upside down. The pause in paranormal activities had Dipper on edge, and he knew something…. Unexpected was bound to happen. Mabel on the other hand was bored out of her mind and was practically begging for something exciting to happen, preferably something along the lines of a dreamy teenage vampire or hunky werewolf.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!"

"What is it Mabel?" Dipper replied with a huff

"I'm bored!"

"Well find something to do."

"There isn't anything to do!"

"Uugh I don't then Mabel look I gotta focus the original author is still out there and you never know who or what wants us dead for even having this book."

"Let me see that maybe I can find a super dreamy vampire!"

"NO MABEL WA-"

Just as Dipper was about to pry the book from Mabel's hands, her thumb brushed a symbol that instantly blinded both of them with a white light. There was a brief whisper of words before both of them rubbed their eyes vigorously. Dipper's mind was racing at thought of what Mabel had unleashed and as soon as he could see, he searched his surrounding for any monster or creature of terror (Dipper briefly considered the possibility of Bill's Return).

"Mabel are you O-"

Dipper's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight before him at what is sister had 'transformed' into

* * *

Hey Everybody it's your one and only Gravity Fails, it been awhile but I've had a lot going on anyways I'm trying to redo this story let me know what you think and I hope this story can get finished, that's all for now people.

Peace!


	2. The Result

"Wha- ouch my head!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

"Huh Dipper wha-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH"

"Dipper!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

"DIPPER!"

"Huh?!"

"What's wrong?!"

At that moment Dipper mouth felt like it was sewed shut. How exactly is she supposed to tell his sister that she was… beautiful? Dipper soon found his eyes scanning Mabel's entire body. The most noticeable difference is the fact her sweater only fit to her mid stomach, and….. Well let's just say her sweater got a whole lot tighter around a certain chest area (let's also say Dipper's pants were going to get a whole lot tighter to if he kept staring). There were other aspects to notice as well, Mabel was taller had perfect complexion and no braces either! The only way Dipper was able to tell it was Mabel was because of her trademark sweater.

"Dipper what's going on why do you keep staring at me?"

"Mabel don't freak out but you look different you-"

"OHMYGOSHDIPPERYOULOOKHOT!"

"Wait what?!"

Mabel, after finally getting her sight completely restored was able to see the HUGE difference of what dipper looked like compared to moments earlier. The most noticeable thing was the giant muscles he had and the height difference. The fact that he looked like a picture from one of her teen magazines was also a huge notice to Mabel.

"Mabel what do you mean I look hot?!"

"Just take a look!"

At this point Dipper was able to see his reflection in the TV that was currently turned off, but the strange thing was he looked exactly the same as he always did. Even more suspicious was that fact that Mabel didn't seem to notice the change that happened to her as well (maybe she didn't pay close enough attention to her appearance because she was too busy still eyeing Dipper like lion and its prey)

"Mabel I don't see anything different with me, but have seen yourself?"

"What you mean you don't notice anything, you look super hot! And I don't see anything different with me either why couldn't I have been the one to get beautiful!"

At this point Mabel was making (an adorable) pouting face that practically had Dipper fainting.

"Maybe I'm already beautiful, and the book just didn't think I needed and more beautifulness"

The pouting face Mabel wore quickly changed into a smug look at her own comment. At that point Dipper had an Idea on what might have happened to them. 'The book of course!' Dipper quickly checked the book hoping for solution to their 'problem'

* * *

Not bad huh? let me know what you guys and gals think, anyways I gotta say it was weird describing Dipper and Mabel in that kinda way. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter bye!


End file.
